


El secreto

by Thomary221B



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko tienen rituales matutinos. Y el día de hoy rompen con uno de ellos y lo siguen un día más.¿Cuán maravilloso es hacer algo en un lunes en la mañana?•Participa en el "Mes de Kuroko" en KagaKuro is love•Día 25 "Rituales Matutinos".•KagaKuro(Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen).





	El secreto

—¿Por qué te quejas tanto? Si te gusta que lo haga todas las mañanas.

—Cállate.

Kagami rió torpemente haciendo que Kuroko sienta el halo en su miembro, quien era lamido por el pelirrojo con fervor. Era cosa de todas las mañanas después que se hayan mudado juntos a un diminuto departamento en Tokio para asistir a la universidad.

Era un ritual matutino llamado por Kagami blowjobs mañaneros.

Y no olvidemos que después de eso siguen los handsjobs. Pero por ahora disfrutemos del primero.

—M-Más...rápido.

—¿Más rápido? Esta bien —asiente al pedido de Kuroko y toma con su mano el sexo de su pareja y engulle más a fondo. Sintiéndole en su garganta. Ya hace mucho que dejó de ser un problema si sentía ahogarse, Kuroko no era tan grande pero de todos modos la práctica hacia al hombre.

Además que ver como Kuroko se derretía por darle placer le alentaba a ser cada vez más bueno. La cara de morbo de Kuroko era jodidamente maravilloso.

Pero nada se compara cuando lo tomaba y lo sucumbía debajo de él. Eso era otro asunto que quizá lo lograría hoy. Aunque eso fuese rutina de fin de semana. Aunque tener relaciones sexuales un lunes en la mañana no vendría nada mal.

—V-Voy a venirme...

—Hazlo.

Lo masturba más rápido y hace gemir en alto a Kuroko quien se viene diciendo su nombre. Esta sonrojado y sudoroso. Como a Kagami le gusta y nunca le dejara de gustar.

—Kuroko yo... Yo quiero tomarte ahora mismo.

—¿Eh? —En la ensoñación de su orgasmo le contesta aquello.

—Que quiero hacerlo.

—E-Es lunes...

—¿Y? —se pone erguido y luego se tiende encima de Kuroko— Se que quieres hacerlo.

Kuroko le da una rápida mirada al reloj. Aún tienen media hora para alistarse y pueden dejar hoy el desayuno. Tan sólo hoy. Muerde sus labios y asiente.

—Sólo hoy, ¿sí?

—Claro, ¿no es que como si lo haremos algo como un ritual matutino? —le sonríe como un tigre juguetón que ha roto un par de reglas y dice ser inocente en toda regla.

—Claro...

Kagami le da un beso rápido antes de quitarle toda la pijama restante que le quedaba, y empieza a concentrase en sus clavículas su parte favorita. Y va a dejarle muchos chupetones o como dicen algunos mordidas de amor.

Kuroko quien siente su cuerpo como electricidad por las mordidas y de nuevo su erecto miembro yace pegado en el estómago de ambos. Y no olvidemos la erección de Kagami quien esta aún sujeta por la ropa interior negra que trae puesta. Bueno su única prenda porque duerme así.

—Rayos... Date la vuelta Kuroko.

Kagami le ordena y Kuroko obedece quien se abraza a la almohada. Kagami se baja de la cama para traer lubricante de la mesita de noche. Lo bueno de ser exclusivos es que no necesitan condones y, no imaginan la sensación de hacerlo sin esa maldita cosa.

—Levanta —Kuroko ya sabía que debía levantar su trasero para que Kagami lo prepare.

El pelirrojo vierte en su mano una buena porción de lubricante y se acerca al redondeado trasero de su pareja. Su entrada tan rosada y tan suya la ve y, será para otra oportunidad hacerle un beso negro. Está algo desesperado así que coloca dos de sus dedos y lo acaricia.

Por haberlo hecho ayer esta un poco accesible pero de igual modo siempre es cuidadoso con Kuroko porque sería imperdonable dañarle.

Así que entra en él, con los dos dedos hace tijeras dentro con suavidad. Kuroko ahoga un gemido porque Kagami es un tramposo y ya le anda tocando ese punto que lo enloquece.

—Kagami...-kun.

—Sólo dos dedos y ya gimes...

Kagami se entretiene un momento y luego añade un dedo más. Así que son tres dedos dentro de Kuroko y esta alternando sus dedos para tocarle su próstata. La prioridad es hacerle sentir bien y luego es él.

Le da un palmazo a la mano de Kuroko quien quería tocar su miembro.

—Vas a venirte sin tocarte.

—¡Kagami-kun!

Canturrea una risilla y saca sus dedos para untarse más lubricante, para envolver su mano en su miembro con ella. Ya está listo Kuroko así que si más previos juegos entra poco a poco.

—Ah...

—Ugh...como siempre tan apretado para mi...

—Cállate —repite.

Se queda un rato quieto para que se acostumbre y luego empieza a moverse. No hay mucho tiempo que digamos pero sabe que va a terminar rápido. El miembros de Kagami esta hinchado desde hace mucho y joder como no venirse con esos gemidos tan finos.

Ni hablar de ese cuerpo.

Definitivamente Kuroko le puede. Le puede a Kagami y está seguro que si le pidieran volver en el tiempo el diría que si y decirle a su yo de 16 años que se confiese a Kuroko pero de ya. Porque haber esperado el último año para confesarse fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Si hubiera sido de esa forma era seguro que las mañanas de sus años pasados hubieran sido más entretenidas como ahora quien esta embistiendo a Kuroko.

Viendo como su miembro se pierde en la entrada de Kuroko.

—Te dije no te toques.

—Pero...

—Amor...ya falta poco. H-Hay que venirnos juntos...

Kuroko asiente despacio y trata de no gemir tan alto, la última vez al ver a sus vecinos fue vergonzoso. Por más que eran conocidos. Ya que Takao suele ser fastidioso y Midorima muy quejica.

Kagami embiste a Kuroko más rápido y se siente desfallecer cuando ya se viene dentro de su novio. Kuroko lo hace en las sábanas segundos más tardes. Es su segundo orgasmo en un día y si lo hicieran una vez más esta seguro que no sale de esta cama.

Pero es lunes.

Significa trabajo y estudios.

—Mierda...

—Bésame —exige Kuroko. Al menos eso le daría ánimos para levantarse porque los ánimos de salir hoy con buena pinta en el rostro ya se lo concedió.

—No tienes ni pedirlo.

Lo besa lento, con despreocupación. Con ese sabor de boca que todo irá bien hoy y con ese amor que se tienen que aumenta día tras día.

Saben que no se abandonarán nunca. La luz nunca se iría sin su sombra aunque otra traten de engatuzarle de alguna u otra manera la luz se empeñará en buscar a su única y cálida sombra.

~•~

—¡Kuroko!

—Buenos días Takao-kun.

—¿Qué tal las clases?

—Maravillosas.

—¿Qué? —Takao le responde consternado— ¿Cómo que maravillosas?

—Es la verdad.

—Dime el secreto por favor. Porque es lunes y nada es maravilloso —implora el azabache.

—Créeme no lo quieres saber —contesta Kagami haciendo aparición.

—¿Ah? —es lo único que dice Takao.

Midorima tiempo después los alcanza escuchando un poco lo que mencionaban y negó con la cabeza. El sabía muy bien el secreto.

Como no saberlo si divisó un chupetón en el cuello de Kuroko.


End file.
